In a school room
by SayaD2
Summary: A quick two shot of Rochu.
1. Chapter 1

Yao emerged from the janitors closet cautiously. The school hallways were eerily deserted much to the chinese students relief. "This is ridiculous" he muttered bitterly thinking back to the constant harassment he'd endured through out the school day, forcing him to skip his last class just to avoid a certain russian stalker. Ivan Braginski. The much taller student was persistant, it was the same everyday. Every where Yao would go he was there waiting with that same damn smile plastered on his face half covered by his sisters scalf. He could still hear the pet name "my little sunflower" ringing in his ears.

Thinking about it though, Yao hadn't xactly ever protested to being the russians object of affection, in a creepy way it was flattering. He'd known Ivan longer than anyone else save for the Russians family, his odd psychotic side didn't frighten him as much as it did Francis or even Ludwig. Deep down the forward, taller man was a child exerting his crave for affection onto Yao, the only one who'd let him do so. The chinese man sighed heavily and walked out into the hallway deep in his own wandering mind. Sometimes he needed just a bit of space while they were in school, if he completely accepted Ivans feelings then the crushing attention would undoubtably reach it's limit on Yao's tolerance.

He walked across to the window and peered out to ensure Ivan's bike was gone. "Thank buddah" He grinned when the bike racks were unoccupied. He could go home and get some rest. As he turned his heel to exit down the hall he heard loud steps ementaing from around the corner. Unvoluntarily he sharply gasped "Aru?" ceasing the strangers footsteps.

"Hm? Is some peson still here? Yao Yao that is you, da?" Yao's heart halted in his tightening chest as the russian accent tangled in his ear drums, eyes wide in disbelief.

Without thinking it thoroughly he begun racing in the other direction. 'What the hell aru?' His mind panicked. 'His bike was gone! Why is he still here?' He grabbed the door to the nearest room, not bothering to either check what room or if Ivan had decided to chase after him, and leaned against the door once he fell inside.

He panted unevenly, attmpting to keep quiet and lsten out for Ivan passing the room. When he was sure he had escaped the stalker he looked up around his sanctuary. It was the schools student award room. A room with trophies and photographs along the walls from sports and music to the photographs of those on the school council. Yao crept along to stare at his own photograph, regretting leaving his hair down on the day of framing and pouted. After a while he found the round brown iris' of his eyes wandering toward sharp amethysts. Coincidently, Ivans photograph just happened to be placed right next to his own. The chinese student glared at it intensly.

'Stupid Russian.' He cursed. 'Why couldn't you fall for somebody else and leave me alone?' He took a quick glare at his photograph then back at Ivans. 'There are plenty of good looking boys in our school, why not them?' For a second he seriously believed the image would anser his questions before slumping donw on the floor disheartened. It was an actual question he'd liked answered. Why him? Why the chinese in the corner who'd just ignore every one else? Why not somebody with real personality and attraction? He glanced back up almost melting in the Russians eyes. 'I guess you are cute in your own way.' He admitted. Suddenly, his nose burned painfully as a bright pink blush stained across his face. 'Aiya!' he covered his cheeks with his hands, feeling the rising temprerature. Eyes still locked onto Ivan's.

Yes, at times he wanted to return Ivans affection. Times such as his birthday where he'd recieved a plush panda from his classmate and when Ivan was the only one there when he'd fallen ill. Even his own brother, Kiku, found himself too entrapped in greek company to care for him. There was even a point where during Ivans many attempts at kissing Yao, he wanted to allow it, he wanted to feel the others lips on his own. Of course he turned him away anyway denying himself. But the Russian would never push and would simply try again another day. Yao glumly exhaled finding himself glaring at Ivans mouth. What would have happened if he'd let him? What would it feel like? How far would it have gone? Would Ivan have pressed for more than just a kiss?

"Aiya!" Yao gulped, the image of Ivan's hands over him at that one question suddenly entered his mind. The Russians lips slipping from his own and down his body.. The chinese man shot a glance down at his 'manhood'. 'Wha... after one little thought?' He gasped. He covered it with his hand as though that would solve the situation and looked around the empty room. The area was thobbing painfully, demanding a release. Did he honestly want those things to happen?

Yao's eyes locked back on that one little photograph on the wall containing his personal stalker. Did he... like Ivan? Granted it was his own denial and stubborness stopping himself from ever accepting the Russians feelings but he'd never actually begun to think there was a chance he wanted to return the affection himself. Yao bit his lip and tightened his grip on himself, he needed to put an end to the longing down there.

Then a thought struck him. 'Maybe...' He glanced around the room yet again cautiously. His manhood throbbed underneath his hand and clothes more painfully. Just this once... the school was just about empty and Ivan was more then certainly far from the room. Yao gulped hard before sliding the zip of the trousers down and unbuttoning his hello kitty boxers. It was a stupid thought but... if he _did_ like Ivan then he wouldn't have any trouble masturbating over the Russian, would he? "This is dangerous, aru." He muttered under his breathe and released his dick from his clothes. The air felt a lot cooler on the organ than his burning face which was forcfully lifted to take in Ivans features. Strange amethyst eyes, soft skin, that non-chalant smile and messy hair; Yao begun stroking along himself slowly.

"Ah..." Yao grunted lowly as thoughts ran rampid through his mind. He gripped the base and began moving achingly slow to the tip imagining Ivan doing so himself. A strange shiver cast up his spine as he repeated the action back down and increased in speed. His breath became lower and gruff as he pounded himself harder and harder. The images were vivid in his mind. Ivan taking him with his larger hands and carressing every sweet spot over the chinese mans body with a rough tongue and wandering fingers.

Yao undid the buttons of his school uniform and tweaked his erected nipple roughly. A static wave shot over his body with every soft squeeze causing him to whimper in pleasure. His face burned with heat, dewing his cheeks with sweat as pre cum leaked from Yao's throbbing erection. It felt so damn good. "Aiya" Yao moaned glancing up at Ivans photo, implanted his features into his mind before he leaned forward and raised his ass in the air. His hand steadied into a rhythm as he stroked himself and with his other hand he halted his teasing on his nippled and pulled down his trousers.

"Aaa~" Yao let out a low groan from his throat as he allowed himself be exposed to the cooling air against his blushed skin. He shut his eyes as he slipped a finger inside his enterence, whimpering softly as it fully intruded. Follwing the same beat as his pounding cock he began to slide in and out. The pain was quickly overcome with waves of ectsasy gripping his every nerve. Losing himself, he began moaning involuntarily as he added a second finger. He could see Ivan preparing him, readying him for his undoubtably large manhood. Yao licked his lips at the thought of the russians larger callous fingers replacing his own.

He forced a thrid finger inside himself "Ah aaaah~!" He tightened his grip on his self and hooked onto his prostate, pounding both his cock and enterence at a quick, rough pace. The rising feeling in the pit of his stomach clenched with euphoria forcing the chinese student to whisper his desired's name coarsly. His hips swayed with both his hands before he finally released the hot liquid into his palm involunatrily moaning Ivan's name through the ecstasy.

Yao collapsed onto the floor panting uncontrollably. That was... something else. He'd never been so satisfied with self sevice before, and yet he lay on the school floor rrecovering from an orgasm over his stalkers photo in utter contentment.

Then, he heard some footsteps nearing the room. The chinese shot up, ignoring the small pain from his areas and struggled to pull his trousers up without the use of his cum slathered hand. In the midst he fell bck back, trousers still around his knees and shirt undone when the handle turned.

"AIYA! DON'T COME IN ARU!" Yao screamed desperatly trying to think where he could remove th liquid from his palm.

"Oooh~ Yao! There you are!" Yao almost screamed when he heard the russians voice muffle from behind the door. "Why do you sound so scared? Are you stuck?"

Yao, without thinking it through, began licking his essence off the soiled hand; he cringed at the bitter taste entering his churning stomach. Breaking his notice for a second, the door swung open and revealed the husky student smiling brightly to the room.

"Oh, never mind the door isn't-" Ivan bgan but his trail of speech was halted as the view in front of him finally registered, his smile froze to his face. Yao sat with eyes wide in panic, paralyzed to the spot. Ivan could see him, lower half exposed, shirt undone and attempting to swallow his own liquid, sprawled out on the floor. The few seconds which followed felt like agonizing hours to the chinese student. He could feel sweat trickling over his back and cheeks for much differant reasons now.

However, before he could even try to explain himself, try to convince the russian of a badly thought out story Ivan walked into the room... and shut the door behind him. Yao inernally squealed when the russian glared at him with darkened lustful eyes and a highly mischevious grin. 'Shitshitshitshitshit' Yao gulped loudly as the man walked toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

The door lock clicked shut as the tall student leered over Yao. The Chinese student's heart beat heavily against his chest as he sensed the lustful aura around Ivan. The Russian was closing in on him, almost drooling at the undignified state his little sunflower was in. Cum spilled slightly down Yao's chin from when he attempted to hide the evidence of his shameful act adding to the already crippling humiliation.

"P-please! Please, Ivan! J-just stop the-there aru!" Yao begged raising his slathered hand toward his stalker and tugging violently at his trousers. However, the husky student continued to step heavily toward him, eyes growing wider and intoxicated as he drunk up the view until he halted directly in front of Yao's hand. "I-I was just..I..."

"Ah~ you look so cute Yao Yao~" Ivan cooed, interrupting Yao's pleads and glaring down at his precious's blushed face. He widened his smile to part his lips slightly allowing a trickle of saliva to lubricate his bottom lip. Yao flinched and toppled slightly back as Ivan shot down into a kneeling position, the Russian roughly grasping Yao's outstretched arms and dragging it close to face. "You were crying my name out when you climaxed, da? Do not worry, I'll treat my sunflower very gently." Ivans tongue emerged from his mouth and began to slither over the soiled Chinese fingers. Yao shivered from the tickling yet somehow pleasurable touch causing an almost silent moan slip past his clenched teeth. Ivan chuckled darkly and continued cleaning up.

Once the liquid had been fully consumed from the leering student, the Chinese man snatched his slicked hand from the Russians grasp and held it tight against his chest. He locked cocoa eyes with amethysts and managed to flush even darker at the glazed over jewels staring back. "I-Ivan I think we should..." The older man restarted his futile attempts at explaining the situation but once again was cut short as his admirer, almost with unbelievable speed, jerked forward and pressed his lips against the others roughly. A callous hand found its way to the back of Yao's head and began toying withe various, soft strands tangled within the fist.

Yao's heart pounded furiously in his ribcage but his stomach, strangely, fluttered as Ivan pressed his mouth on his own. His thoughts ran rapid once again: Does he turn away like he had before? Does he press back? Ivan began to run his tongue over Yao's bottom lip sucking the questioning thoughts from his unsettled mind and asking for an entrance. His sunflower found himself, to his own surprise, relaxing and allowing a small gape to emerge from his lips. His heavy eyes closed and drunk in the taste of the Russians exploring muscle which easily emerged dominant against Yao's own tongue. Ivan caressed every area in the smaller man's cavern, pulling away only to slurp up the spilled seed over Yao's chin and gasp for air.

He smiled innocently at Yao as his lips left the warmth of the explored cave. Yao gulped loudly trying to remove the dense lump forming in his throat. Ivan leaned forward again "Just relax my little sunflower, da?" He whispered, smiling wider as his warm breath ignited a sharp gasp. He nibbled on the lobe of his classmates ear before moving slowly down to begin suckling on the shaking adams apple within the Chinese's neck which caused Yao to whimper in pleasure. Yao raised his hand to stroke Ivans grey-ish hair and in return the Russian ran his hand down the other students chest and stomach before tweaking at an already sore nipple.

"Aiya! N-not there Ivan!" Yao gasped as a shock wave of pleasure erupted from the pit of his stomach as Ivan began nipping and sucking gently at his neck and squeezing softly at the sweet spot surrounding his puckered nub. It was then he realized his manhood growing painfully hard once again. To his misfortune his eager stalker had grown increasingly aware of his classmates arousal thus slipped his playful hand down to ghost along the tip of Yao's cock. "A-ah~" Yao groaned breathlessly.

Ivan left a few more gentle bites along Yao's neck and collar bone before pulling away. Yao squirmed shyly as the Russian removed his upper uniform and proceeded to remove his own shirt before tugging his sunflowers trousers and hello kitty underwear off. Yao gasped as his full body was rendered exposed to the entire room and Ivan, whom licked his lips at the form in front of him. "You're so beautiful Yao Yao." He sighed in awe,, moving to sit in between Yao's thighs.

The Chinese student's full body blushed intensely. The heat of the risen blood overcame the coolness of the school AC and he snapped back to reality. "Aiya! Ivan w-we shouldn't do this here aru!" Yao cried, becoming aware of the shameful act they were about to commit.

Ivans eyes widened for a split second in disappointment but soon returned to their lustful glaze. "Oh~? Why do you say such things your body does not agree with Yao Yao?" He pressed a finger into the slit of Yao's cock forcing him to moan involuntarily. "Your body wants me to, da? You are too cruel to yourself to deny such urges." He leaned on top of Yao, the burning heat of skin on skin caused the smaller student to tremble and sweat uncontrollably. He was right, he did want it. Badly. After all, not just five minutes ago he had no problem in engaging in self service in the same room, why was he so conflicted now? "Ssshhh." The Russian hushed soothingly against Yao's ear. "I would never harm such a beautiful flower. Just relax, da?" He ghosted kisses along Yao's jawline and eventually onto his lips, engaging in another kiss. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the previous one was to the shorter student it was warm; reassuring. He could melt into those words and touch.

Yao raised his arms and wrapped them around Ivans neck. "O... okay..." He shakily whispered back to the Russian as they pulled away from the gentle contact. The Russian smiled once again i that familiar innocent fashion and rubbed the inside of Yao's thigh. They engaged in a much more heated, passionate kiss when Ivan pulled back abruptly and began stripping his lower half. As the trousers and boxers slipped down to Ivans knees his large, erect cock pounced from its suffocating captivity. His sunflowers breath hitched in surprise at the size. "Y-your.. b-b-ig." He whimpered.

His lover returned to sit comfortably between Yao's thighs. "And you're very wet." Ivan admired the already prepared entrance. He grasped either side of the fragile hips and prodded the hole with his penis roughly.

"AIYA! THAT HURTS!" Yao squealed and squirmed from the large organ squeezing its way inside.

"I-it's ok Yao Yao. Just relax." The Russian repeated calmly. Yao shut his eyes tightly shut and tried to relax his twitching muscles jerking from the pain. Ivan sighed with relief as the ring of muscles allowed him to penetrate deep within the body beneath him. The man he'd craved for so long was finally his. He grunted along with Yao's yelps as he fully filled the lesser.

He remained still a while, allowing Yao to grow used to the intrusion but eventually began rocking gently to ad fro, avoiding actual thrusting to assist the fragile man in adjusting to his size. Yao soon felt as the crippling pain sunk and a rising emotion of pure pleasure gripped his every nerve. His manhood throbbed alongside his twitching muscles and he lifted his head to smile at Ivan. the Russian grinned back brightly thus began to drag his cock out of the contacting ring of muscles to his tip and roughly thrust back in.

"AAH!" Yao moaned loudly as Ivan thrust in and out of him. Angling slightly differently with every movement as he searched for his lovers certain spot. Yao gripped onto Ivans arms, as his body was heaved up and down through the riding pleasure. The seme rolled his hips deeper into Yao causing Ivan to groan lowly. He removed his hands from Yao hips and placed them either side of the Chinese students head to allow him to thrust faster and even deeper in to him.

It was then, Yao screamed helplessly as a bundle of nerves was slammed against. Ivan laughed breathlessly and moaned as he increased in speed, hitting that spot over and over. Yao gripped onto Ivans back and dug his nails in as the euphoria over powered his senses. "IVAN...AIYA! TH-THERE!" Moans ripped through his throat.

Ivan grabbed Yao's jaw violently and forced his tongue down the Chinese students throat, resuming his endless exploration of the moist cavern. Their breathing began heavier and heavier and both neared climax. Ivan squeezed Yao's begging, pre-cum leaking manhood and stroked rapidly along the pained organ. Yao shot his head back breaking contact with Ivans mouth and echoed his orgasm through the room. His sticky seed covering both their chests. Ivan thrust a few more times violently and unevenly into his sunflowers entrance before finally tipping over in ectasy himself. He thrust his cock deep inside Yao against his nerves as he spilled inside of him and collapsed onto the beautiful uke below him.

Both heaved and rode out their orgasms on the school room floor. Yao buried his head into Ivans neck allowing his newly found lover to kiss him continuously below his ear. "Yao Yao~?" Ivan whispered breathlessly.

"Hm?" The uke grunted quietly.

"любишь ли ты меня ?"

Yao's eyes flickered open for a while, staring at the soft amethysts staring adoringly into his own. Despite not knowing the tongue itself, Yao could tell by the Russians aching watch what was asked. The Chinese man smiled sweetly and nodded at Ivan soon engaging in one last kiss before they departed for home.

* * *

Sorry is the Russian is wrong :S


End file.
